


Playing Her Like a Violin

by The_Honeydripper



Category: Jimmy Page - Fandom, Music RPF, Rock Music RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Honeydripper/pseuds/The_Honeydripper
Summary: Jimmy Page and his violin bow...





	Playing Her Like a Violin

*Disclaimer: This is purely a work of fiction inspired by Jimmy Page in [this video](https://youtu.be/k-WSbMW7BPc). Thank you so much to my wonderful beta, [firethatgrewsolow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firethatgrewsolow)!*

Originally posted [here](https://the-honeydripper.tumblr.com/post/165162464925/playing-her-like-a-violin-disclaimer-this-is)

*************************

 

You’re draped across his lap, naked.

As he holds you down with his strong left arm, he spanks you with his violin bow.

    He starts out lightly tapping first one buttock and then the other, gauging your reaction.

He teases you, makes you squirm in anticipation. 

Gradually the tapping becomes harder, more insistent, he experiments by hitting just below your cheeks and then back up again.

Suddenly he hits you hard. Pauses for a second or two, hits again, pauses, keeping this rhythm up until your breath is coming in shallow bursts.

Then he goes back to lightly tapping, and just as you’re about to cry out in frustration from over-stimulation combined with the lack of release, he takes the bow and starts playing your clit.

Slowly dragging it across your sensitive nub, up and down, up and down, soaking the bow in your juices. 

A couple of quick taps on your clit make your head rear up and a deep moan escape your lips.

His sudden change of speed to a fast tremolo, directly on your clit, makes your eyes roll back in your head, as a dewy drop slides down the inside of your thigh.

Keeping up the tremolo as your breath comes in quick bursts, he suddenly changes tack and starts spanking your clit hard and fast with the bow.

At least that’s what you imagine as you watch him on stage, playing “Dazed and Confused”…


End file.
